


Ori'skraan [Podfic]

by blackglass, elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), Shmaylor, silverandblue



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Food, Frogs, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, parenting, some diaspora feels, space infant development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: A podfic of "Ori'skraan" by Seascribe."Din realizes that ration bars aren't a suitable diet for the little one. The little one worries about what his dad eats too."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	Ori'skraan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ori'skraan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686268) by [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/pseuds/seascribble). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 8:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ori'skraan.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ori'skraan%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded at Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020! I apologize for the sound quality but oh boy, did the background noise and the mic NOT play well together. silverandblue made some very cute Baby Yoda sound effects but I couldn't clean up the audio enough to get it to work, so alas, I had to leave them out. :( Thanks to Seascribe for having blanket permission! 
> 
> Mando'a translations:   
-ori'skraan= "a delicacy, a real treat in terms of food" or "a blow-out meal, a feast (slang), 'big eats.'"  
-riduurok= love bond, specifically between spouses - marriage agreement  
-riduur= partner, spouse (gender neutral)  
-ik'aad= baby, child under 3  
-ad'ika= little one  
-buir= parent (gender neutral)  
-uj'alayi= uj cake - dense, very sweet flat cake made of ground nuts, syrup, pureed dried fruit and spice  
-tiingilar= blisteringly spicy Mandalorian casserole


End file.
